Bicycles have become quite popular for transportation in recent years. Unfortunately, most conventional bicycle seats, on "10-speed" or racing style bicycles, are uncomfortable to use for extended periods of time. These bicycle seats tend to emulate the narrow and rigid "racing seat" style designed to minimize the friction between the rider's legs and the seat while peddling. This design produces a hard ridge which bears upon the perineal region of the rider while seated, causing discomfort when used over even short distances.
Other bicycles, typically of the non-racing type, utilize wide, soft seats. Wide seats, however, create excessive friction with a rider's legs, when used for extended periods of time. Further, they typically utilize coiled springs (such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,610 to Adams) to cushion the impact transmitted to the rider. These springs are easily corroded and are ineffective in providing adequate support for a variety of rider weights.
A variety of bicycle seat configurations are known. Of these, several configurations utilize foam materials for cushioning the seat, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,187 to M. Morse: U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,153 to Bonikowsky: and U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,670 to Svehla et al. The prior art also contains examples of contour conforming a set for a rider, such as U.S. Pat. No. 204,636 to O. Unzicker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,611 to Young; U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,976 to F. Mesinger; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,705 to Terranova. However, such contour conforming requires precision stamping or moulding to produce the compound curves associated therewith. The prior art also contains examples of seats utilizing an inflatable bladder for cushioning the seat, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,915 to Flager; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,851 to Noyes et al.
The present invention is directed at providing a cushioned bicycle seat which neither creates the uncomfortable, narrow ridge of the racing style seat, nor possesses the increased friction of the prior art non-racing style seat.